1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a suspension for suspending a running rail of a lifting mechanism from a girder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brochure by Demag Material Handling Equipment ("KBK Secondary Restraints Installation Sheets") discloses a redundant suspension for running rails (craneways and monorails) in which the running rail is additionally secured by a steel cable. It is the task of the redundant suspension to take over the supporting function in the event of failure of the primary suspension means which is usually formed by a screw connection. For this purpose, a steel cable is looped around an upper girder and guided through an opening of a carrying element that is additionally fastened to the running rail. The ends of the cable are constructed as cable eyes which securely connect the ends of the cable with one another, wherein the cable forms a closed ring.
A disadvantage in this solution is that, as a result of sudden loading, for example, due to tearing of the primary suspension means, the redundant suspension also tears or at least damages the cables of the redundant suspension by the cable clamps.